Z
by Sugar Snaps a lot
Summary: A prequel to Faith Jim's sister. Z, a girl who is after Suzuka, wants revenge. Why? Can the other's help her? Bigger summary inside. R&R please Yuri(of my characters)
1. Zis here

Yes. The prequel. If you want to call it that. IT'S ABOUT SUZUKA!! It has everybody in it. It takes off the next day after the party. MWAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA!! Sorry about the cliffhanger too you guys. Heh...heh...  
  
Title: Z (So simplistic, huh)  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Genre: Action/Adventure/Tragedy/Drama/a little romance too  
  
Summary: Well, taking after Faith Jim's sister(which is after Jim is Gone), you'd probably have to read those first to understand this. Anyway, onto the summary. Suzuka's past is intertwined with Ira and his business. Now Z, the girl who is somehow connected to Ira, wants revenge to avenge Ira's death and something Suzuka did long ago. The other's are curious as to what she did. Suzuka doesn't want to really say. It's a long adventure to where Z wants to fight her. The other's follow. Can they help their samurai friend? Or will she push them away? A lot of stuff happens and we learn of how Sherri came to be. How the zombies came to be. Why Z was with Ira. And why she's now after Suzuka. Yuri in later chapters.  
  
Feedback: PLZ REVIEW!!! I need ONE good review before I put the next chapter. Which might be Senshichan 14. What am I saying. I hope it's you gurl! But others are VERY welcome. Flames are okay as long as they are CONSTRUCTIVE. And also, I've had this problem with swearing in my reviews, plz do not swear in reviews. 'Damn' is okay. But NO uses of the a,b,f,s, and any other bad words. Thank you.  
  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN OUTLAW STAR. I only own Faith(Jim's sister)Rina(Melfina+Gene's daughter) and Z. Kitsami belongs my great friend Senshichan 14.  
  
READ SENSHICHAN 14 STORIES! She's a great really author.  
  
~~~~~~~~~ ONE DAY AFTER THE PARTY....  
  
Everyone was up and lively the morning after. It was eleven and they all were prancing around and arguing like nothing had ever happened. Kitsami Skysurfer and Melfina were making breakfast that morning. Jim, Faith, Gene, and Aisha were in the back playing baseball. Rina was inside watching cartoons, waiting for breakfast. Of course they all were bummed that Suzuka left when everything was getting good but she might had something important to do. She would come back. Suzuka always came back.  
  
While Melfina and Kitsami were making breakfast, they started talking about Harry. Kitsami was curious who Harry was and how he came back to life, and why Melfina cared about him so much. She was married to Gene so she couldn't have that much of those feelings for Harry.  
  
"Well, Harry was...was...okay. He was scary at times but it turned out after all that he only loved me like Gene did. When I heard he died I was heart broken. I had liked him too. Just as I friend. I don't want him to be killed again for coming back to life when he didn't even ask to in the first place. Harry's an android like me too," Melfina explained to Kitsami. Kitsami nodded in understanment. "I hope that the police aren't to rough on him...He really IS a good guy..."  
  
Kitsami said proudly "Don't worry, Mel! I'm a police officer too and I can pull strings. My daddy is the head of the police force around here so we have the advantage."  
  
Melfina smiled. She sure hoped that Harry would be okay. After all, his brother and new sister Sherri were gone now. He wasn't under Ira's control anymore so he had no desire to kill. Hopefully there was noyone that was under his control that still wishes to kill. Melfina knew that killing was wrong. Especially when it's aimed at people who are only trying to help.  
  
* * * *  
  
Suzuka was out near the dock, looking at the water. Why now? Why did Z have to appear right now? Right after their battle with Ira was over. It made the samurai women very suspicious in what was really going on. Z...a mysterious girl who trusted nobody. Especially Suzuka.  
  
The grudge that Z held was in the wrong place. Suzuka was hired to do it. Paid to. Even though she knew that it would hurt Z deeply she was paid a high amount of money to kill him off. So, naturally to survive, Suzuka killed him. Suzuka didn't think about it that much these days. That day was as clear as day to her.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Suzuka stood over the dead body of Uitan. She knew that she had done her job and was about to leave and she turned around. There was a ten year old girl, terrified of her father's corpse that laid bloodied on the floor of their hallway. Suzuka's heart dropped. Little kids shouldn't see this. Suzuka knew from that moment that she could never forgive or make up for that moment.  
  
The little girl Zeke, or she called herself Z, held a grudge against Suzuka now. Doing anything to get revenge. A young girl who quickly became a murderer. With no family left she probably saw no other place to go. Fighting was a way to vent.  
  
But nothing would make it go away. Z knew Suzuka had to go or nothing would make her happy ever again.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
Still to this day, two years have gone by, and Z hated Suzuka worse than ever before. She knew that she never should have taken that lame job. Even with the money she felt like her heart was torn out of her body when she saw Z's hurt face look at her father. Her blooded sword over him. Suzuka looked in the water and saw her reflection. Could she ever let this go? Could Z ever forgive her? Suzuka knew what it was like to loose your whole family. Your only family. It hurts like nothing else. That's why she wanted to keep Faith and Jim together so badly, keep Jim together with Gene, because they were like brothers.  
  
What did Suzuka have now? A past. A future. With noyone around her now. Well, that was her fault also. She didn't want this to be their problem. This was her deal and they needed a rest anyway. Gene needed to get back to his lazy days, Aisha needed to get back to her eating, Faith and Jim needed to work, Rina would watch cartoons, Melfina would cook, and then Kitsami would be with one of them doing one of the things they do. Suzuka looked at her wooden sword. Maybe...she should stop fighting for a while. Try to live like a normal person for once. Instead the way of the samurai. It was tiring anyway. It was tiresome going after this nobodies for little sums of money. Waiting for that big deal to come. It never did. Probably never will. Unfortunately, Suzuka won't be there to see everyone for much longer. Even if Z was only twelve years old now she was a trained killing machine turned that way from experiments. Switching her brains chemicals, the logical of way thinking, into a violent termoil that never ended even if she would try. Suzuka did feel sorry for Z. In more ways than way.  
  
Even so, when they battled, it would be a death match. No holding back. That twelve year old had the power of a man. A grown man at that. Suzuka sighed. Time to say good-bye's she guessed. Everyone atleast deserved an explanation of why she was leaving for good. They'd have a fit if they didn't know that she was leaving and noticed she was gone for so long. She turned around and there stood a small shaded figure standing ten feet away. Suzuka held out her sword.  
  
"Z...is that you?" Suzuka asked. No answer. "Z! I know that's you! What do you want? If it's a fight you want, not here. There's to many people. Somewhere else would be great."  
  
With a sudden clash, Suzuka had to protect herself and hold up her sword to block Z's metal sword. Sword slashes and fighting emerged from there. Suzuka rushed away with Z following close behind her. Leaving some of the tiles cracked from her powerful chi.  
  
Suzuka stopped when they got to a secluded area which was behind a warehouse. Z threw off her trench coat and there was a small twelve year old girl. Long black hair. Small blue eyes. A skin tight black outfit with her sword sheath on her belt. Full of shurikens and hooks of many sizes. It together had to be fifty pounds and she was so fast still!  
  
"Suzuka...revenge will BE MINE!!!" yelled Z as she rushed forward with her sword raised above her head.  
  
Jumping high in the air, Suzuka looked up. Damn! Z was using the sun behind her as a blinder. Suzuka couldn't see where she was but jumped back as she felt air rush down in front of her. Z's sword clashed into the ground resulting into a large hole forming, with rocks flying in the air, Suzuka knew she had to be careful.  
  
Or she'd be killed.  
  
"What's wrong Suzuka? Getting old? I'm just getting ready to slice you up," Z said with a chuckle as she became clear from the cloud of dust. "So? You ready for another round? I'm not letting you go. Not even if you beg for mercy."  
  
"As you wish," Suzuka said.  
  
The two girls ran at eachother, with Suzuka holding her sword at her side, and Z above her head like before. Suzuka suspected that she'd do that air trick again but suddenly Z stopped dead in her track and disappeared.  
  
*Where'd she go?!* Suzuka thought to herself. She looked around. *Behind...me?*  
  
"Yes," said Z. She put her hands together like she was praying, putting all sorts of chants together.  
  
"Z! Don't do that here! You'll destroy the city for miles! Stupid little girl!" Suzuka yelled at Z. She turned around, throwing her sword to stop her dangerous attack.  
  
Z had to un lock out of her chant and jump in the air.  
  
"I'll still get you yet, Twilight Suzuka!" Z screamed and threw a hook with a jagged edge at the end at Suzuka, hitting her in the shoulder and it spurted out blood. Z landed in front of Suzuka who was holding her shoulder that bled in her hand. "That's my going away present! You better be more careful, or you'll get seriously injured...."  
  
With no more words, Z disappeared once again. Leaving Suzuka confused and with a hook in her right shoulder.  
  
"Damn...t..hat little brat!" yelled Suzuka as she pulled the hook out. Resulting in a yelp of pain and blood coming out in small little streams. "I have to get to the others. Get this treated. And get out soon. Or this whole city will be destroyed from our fighting."  
  
* * * *  
  
Not far away sat Z in the tree. She was now in a schoolgirl outfit, with her long hair flowing in the wind. That samurai women would pay. Pay for the hurt.  
  
"I won't let you go Suzuka," Z said as she watched Suzuka walk away from the scene. "Not even if I have to kill this whole town to do it. And I would have done it too if she hadn't-AH!-"she yelped as she held her left side. A tiny little gash formed "She really did get me. That witch. I'll have to be more careful to in using the Fireball teqnique."  
  
She was pissed off. She took out one of her shurikens and killed a bystander with just a throw to the neck, bringing a crowd. Z laughed. That would soon be Suzuka.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
OOOOOOOOoooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhh~!! What will happen? Review and I'll put another chapter up soon enough! OOOooooooooooooooooooooohhhhhh~!  
  
*+_SamanthaSagara_+* 


	2. Cold blooded murderer

Well, another chapter. Another day. ^_^ Plz review and have a nice day! :D  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
At school, Z couldn't think about anything but revenge. Seventh grade, living with guardians who didn't give a darn about her. She couldn't care less for them either. Soon this whole city would go up in flames. Suzuka would be in it too. Z tracked down Suzuka for two whole years. Training herself. She wasn't going to let bystanders stop her. Life is just like a dream, it can stop at any time, and can also turn into your worst nightmare. Z had only one person that she cared about in this uncaring world.  
  
That was her only friend Monica. Her and Monica had been in a relationship for a year. Monica had long black hair, big purple eyes, and never really used to like violence, no matter what the ordeal, until Z came along. She was always there for her and very nice. Z would only let her survive, and yes, Monica did know of her lifestyle. Of killing. Monica didn't care even though. Z sat at lunch with her friend Monica talking about how Monica would get out of the city before tonight.  
  
Monica still wasn't sure if this was the right thing to do. Z was always fighting and things of that sort. So why fight more?  
  
"Zeke, are you sure you want to do this?" Monica asked in concern. "I mean, what if she pulls something? What if you get hurt? Suzuka did get in a good gash in your side."  
  
"Are you saying you think I can't do this?" asked Z.  
  
Monica replied "Oh no! You're definitely strong. I'm just worried about you. You know that if you put anymore stress on your body that-"  
  
"I'll be fine. But thanks for the concern," Z said with a smile. Her friend smiled back.  
  
Everyone knew that you don't mess with Z, or Monica, but the preppies didn't care. They would find out the hard way this time a round.  
  
"Oh, look, it's the lesbians!" teased Tonya, pointing at Monica and Z. She and two other girls, Janica and Sen, were sitting at the table across from them. "So? You two going to go out on a date tonight or what?"  
  
Monica could see that Z was going to hurt them so she whispered to Z "It's okay. Just ignore them."  
  
Sen added "Dorks! They're both outcasts. And so ugly too!"  
  
Then Janica shouted "Freaks!"  
  
The girl brought out one of her sharpest shurikens. Her eyes turned small, which meant there was no stopping her, "Noyone insults me and my friend. Stay here Monica. It's about to get messy."  
  
This was an awful day to get on Z's bad side. Z was pissed off enough as it was. These girls were going down for GOOD. No holds back either. Monica was her best friend and she wasn't going to let them step all over her, much less herself.  
  
Her friend couldn't stop her. Z jumped up in the air and threw a shuriken right into Tonya's temple, killing her instantly. Then took out two small hooks, jumped on the table in front of the other two scared girls. Everyone was running out screaming.  
  
"Please! We were only kidding!" said Janica. Sen was screaming at the top of her lungs and she started running.  
  
Z yelled "I didn't give you permission to run away, you wench!" and disappeared from the table to in front of Sen. "Now, did I?"  
  
"I'm sorry!" Sen begged, falling to her knees. "I'm sorry! I'll do whatever you want! Just don't-"  
  
"I'll end your pitiful life right here and now little girl!" yelled Z, about to thrust the hook into Sen's head when something held her arm back. She turned around and it was Monica. "Monica! What the hell do you think you're doing?!"  
  
"Please Zeke! You'll get in huge trouble! Don't do it!" Monica begged her friend. She looked Z in the eyes, pleading. "Zeke....you can't."  
  
The cafeteria was empty by this time besides for Z, Monica, and Sen. Even the lunch ladies had ran away from the fight. Z put her hooks back in her pocket and looked at Monica who had a happy look on her face. She didn't care about the killing. As long as Z was fine.  
  
"Just one minute," said Z as she looked at Tonya who laid on the floor, a pool of red surrounding her. "I have to retrieve my shuriken."  
  
So she went over to Tonya, pulled it out, leaving the blood on it. She handed it to Sen and added "You better not cross mine or Monica's path again little girl. Or you'll end up like your pathetic friend over there. Got it?"  
  
"Y-Yes ma'am," said the scared girl. Then ran out.  
  
Monica asked "Zeke? Why must you be so violent?"  
  
Z smiled at her. "If I've told you once, I'll tell you again, it's my nature. I was born to battle. That's all. The finale is tonight. So you better leave this town Monica and I'll even escort you. It's going to burn red hot like hell tonight. Yes...Suzuka will know what I've been feeling all these years..."  
  
"I'm behind you all the way," encouraged Monica, putting a hand on Z's shoulder. "I don't think that I could have asked for a more devoted friend than you."  
  
"As they say, Que Sera Sera," said the fighter. She looked at Tonya. "That's right. Que Sera Sera."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I just needed a chapter to show how cold-blooded Z actually is. Violent, is she not? And her friend Monica is a bit psycho too but that's okay. Anyway, stay tuned for the next bloody chapter! ^_^  
  
S-A-M-A-N-T-H-A____S-A-G-A-R-A 


	3. Z's here

Another chapter. ^____^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Going out for a walk, Aisha, Jim, and Kitsami happened to pass the school where Tonya had been murdered. Police surrounded the area and there was an ambulance there. With her crying parents. Kitsami decided to check it out since she did work in the homicide department too. Her and the other's ran over to see what was going on. They let Kitsami inside as soon as she showed her badge, along with Jim and Aisha.  
  
It was disgustingly gross. Kitsami wondered what child could possibly do such a thing. This was an all girl private school for only the smartest people. Violence was strictly un tolerated. Everyone knew of Z and her violent history, and according to the other girls, it was her that killed Tonya. A twelve year old girl?  
  
It amazed the three. What provoked her to such extreme measures? It seemed suspicious in every which way.  
  
"Could you tell me the girls name?" asked Kitsami to a girl, it was Janica.  
  
"Zeke Harrison. As far as I know she's always picking fights. But this is too far..." said Janica as she glanced at the ambulance. "If you want to ask what happened after that, talk to Sen. She was the other one that Z went after next."  
  
"Z?" asked Aisha.  
  
"Yeah. Everyone just calls her 'Z'. The only one she allows to call her Zeke is her best friend Monica Williams. I still can't believe that Tonya is really gone!" Janica started to cry into her hands. It was obvious that she hadn't been touched but she was emotionally unstable.  
  
Even so, Kitsami asked "What made her go out of control? Why would she resort to such temperament?"  
  
Surely Janica couldn't tell them what actually happened. They would be at fault. She had to lie. It was the only way not to be blamed. And get that damned Z back for what she had done. Janica wiped away her tears. Noyone would actually tell on them. She was one of the most popular girls in the school so noyone would dare step up to the plate and give the truth. It seemed all good.  
  
"Uhh...well...we were just walking by Z and Tonya accidentally spilt her juice on Z. She got really angry and, umm, just went out of control. Z really is a bad person! It's because she's got no responsible parents, darn orphan girl! She's got into so many fights in the last week along that she should be locked up!"  
  
Kitsami crossed her arms. "You're lying. Tell the truth, preppie."  
  
"Hey! You can't talk to me like that!" Janica shouted.  
  
"Whatever. I will take nothing you say into consideration. You probably pushed her over the edge. You and your friends. That's what a bystander said anyway. People like you are what make others do this and make them commit suicide, from bullying and talking down to them and you don't care, dammit! Next time think before you act, it's girls and guys like you that make me sick," Kitsami shouted at Janica. Janica cried some more. "Don't you start a pity party! I'm sorry for your friends death but you can't smart mouth someone and expect them just to sit there and take it."  
  
Janica ran away, crying to her parents. Kitsami sighed. It was sad that everyone couldn't just get along.  
  
"Why did you have to make her cry Kitsami?" asked Jim, with his hands on his hips. "Her friend just died! Have some sympathy."  
  
"Jim, lay off," Aisha warned, putting a hand on his head. "You don't all of the story."  
  
"Yeah. So just let me do my job," said Kitsami. "We should just let this go. I should leave this to the ones who want to deal with this. As for me, I can't!"  
  
She stormed off and Jim felt guilty.  
  
"What did I say?" Jim questioned to Aisha as they started to walk back home. Kitsami was way ahead of them already. "I don't know how I offended her. I didn't mean to."  
  
Aisha explained with a sigh. "You should think before you talk too. A while ago, one of Kitsami's best friends committed suicide after some girls ganged up on her, telling her that she was worthless. After so many times she couldn't take it anymore. The day after she just came to school, went in front of those girls and Kitsami was with her, and brought out the gun. Pulled the trigger to her head. But not after saying 'It's your fault'. Kitsami never really forgot that day. Soon after she had called me crying and told me about it. She still holds a grudge against people like that, I don't blame her, I would to. Wouldn't you?"  
  
Jim nodded. "Yeah. Poor Kitsami..."  
  
"She'll be okay, Kitsami's always been the resilient type. She's just going to go and blow off some steam," Aisha said with a smile. She looked to the shore which wasn't that far away. "Wow. It's beautiful."  
  
"Hey, Aisha? Do you think that Suzuka will come back?" suddenly asked the young boy. He was really concerned. Why would she leave. "I'm worried about her. What if something happened? What if she's in trouble?"  
  
"Suzu? Hm. She'll be fine," said the feline. Then she winked at Jim and added, "What do you say that we hit the arcade before going home! Get something for Kitsami to cheer her up!"  
  
"Sure!" Jim exclaimed and they ran into town.  
  
~~~~~~~~~ At Starwind&Hawking  
  
While Melfina gave Rina a bath, Faith was with Gene, laying on the couch watching the movie 'Pirates of the Caribbean'(A/N- Don't own that. Is a good movie? I was considering watching it so plz tell me in your review *wink, wink, hint, hint*.) Faith had her head laid on Gene's leg and was beginning to fall asleep.  
  
"Hey, kiddo, don't fall asleep on me," said Gene. Faith just sighed. "You okay?"  
  
"No. I'm worried about Aunty Suzuka. I don't know if she's okay. Aniki said that she shouldn't have gone in the middle of the party. I feel a bit guilty. I should've stopped her from going," Faith replied. She looked up at Gene. "Do you think she'll be okay aniki?"  
  
"She'll be fine. She's one tough cookie," he said with a smirk. "I wonder where Jim, Aisha, and Kitsami went?"  
  
"Aniki said that they were just going out for a walk," said Faith.  
  
Then came in Kitsami and she looked REALLY upset. Faith jumped off the couch and ran to her to see what was wrong. Gene, being Gene, didn't feel really like getting of the couch to see what was wrong. Besides, don't talk to a woman when she's ticked off, he learned that many of times.  
  
"Aunty Kit, are you okay?" asked Faith with wondering eyes.  
  
Kitsami said as she got out some juice and poored it in a cup, "There's been an accident at the all girl's private school. A girl was killed there by another one who didn't want to take her crap anymore. I know that I should stay out of it but I think I know that name Zeke Harrison. It sounds so familiar....Harrison..."  
  
She kept on thinking. Usually it didn't bother her to much. Kitsami knew that a long time ago that that same last name came up. Even though it's a popular name that it's possible that whoever it was could be related to Zeke. Or Z. That girl did say that Zeke was an orphan so it was highly possible that her father or mother had been killed.  
  
Anyway, atleast Kitsami was home. She could relax and take a nice warm bath. It always made her problems go away for a while. Although, she wasn't sure if this problem would be so easy to get rid of with a bit of water in a tub.  
  
"Aunty Kitsami?" said Faith. Kitsami shook her head and looked at the young girl. "The juice...you should stop pouring."  
  
Kitsami shrieked as she noticed that it was over flowing. She stopped the pouring and started to clean it all up.  
  
"Suzuka!" Gene could heard yelling from the front room. Everyone in the house came running.  
  
There she was, holding her shoulder, dry blood all over her clothes and hand. Suzuka said "Do you have bandages? It's burning so I'll need some hot water right away."  
  
"Of course!" Melfina said and handed Rina over to Gene, who was soaking wet and only in a towel.  
  
Getting the wound treated by Kitsami, Suzuka couldn't help but feel uneasy. She knew that if Z were to attack know she couldn't protect any of them. Surely Z wouldn't care about their lives. Not even children. Suzuka could only thing about saying goodbye to her friends and then off to fight Z.  
  
"Thank you Kitsami. I owe you one," said Suzuka as she pulled her sleeve up once again. "You all are to kind."  
  
"Anything for a friend," Kitsami said with a smile.  
  
Gene said with a roll of the eyes "Stop it with the mushy stuff."  
  
"Shutup scar face!" Kitsami shouted back.  
  
"Scar face?!" Gene said angrily. He turned his attention back to Suzuka. "How did you get hurt? Who did that to you?"  
  
"...." Suzuka didn't really want to say.  
  
"I asked you a question!" said Gene.  
  
Suzuka sighed and replied "Z. Her name is Zeke."  
  
Kitsami's eyes grew wide. "Zeke Harrison? Oh my God! That's the same name of the girl who killed another girl at the school! How do you know her Suzuka? She's only twelve years old!"  
  
"A twelve year old did THAT to you?" asked Gene.  
  
"Shutup," Suzuka ordered in a low tone. She stood up with her sword in her hand. "I have to face her."  
  
"Suzuka. You're hurt. You shouldn't fight!" suggested the android. "You can't do that in your condition."  
  
Suzuka snapped back "I'm fine! I'll get that brat even if it's the last thing I do!"  
  
"Don't say that Aunty Suzuka," said Rina, pulling on her sleeve. "You can't go. It's not good to fight. Fighting is a bad thing. A very bad thing. And it's even badder to fight when you're injured. Mommy says that only a dummy like dad would do that."  
  
"Mommy is wrong about that," Gene told his daughter. "VERY wrong."  
  
"Sorry honey," his wife apologized. "Really, Suzuka, don't be stupid! If she did kill someone, and did that to you, she's got to be heartless. Why would she come after you anyway? What does she have against you?"  
  
Suzuka looked at the floor. She couldn't say. It was shameful to her pride to think about it much less tell it to somebody.  
  
"We won't let you go!" said Faith, holding onto her leg. "I won't let you go get hurt!"  
  
The samurai women took her off of her leg. "I came back to get treatment and to say goodbye. Maybe for good. I don't know if I'll live through it but I can't stay here. Z will destroy the whole town if I stay. You all will be in danger. Even if I do survive it, I don't know if I'll ever be able to look at you guys the same again. I am truly sorry but I do have to do it. Z won't have it any other way."  
  
"There's always another way out!" Kitsami urged her to stay. She put her hands on her hips. "And why haven't you asked for our help. Me, Gene, and Aisha would be more than happy to help you out! Friends stick together no matter what Suzuka, you have to know that! You're a samurai and a damn good one at that too! And a samurai always does what's best. Right?"  
  
She said "You can't come. I won't allow it."  
  
"We're coming no matter what you say," Gene said. "I may be stupid but I'm not THAT stupid. I won't let you get yourself possibly killed!"  
  
"Me either!" said Melfina. "You mean a lot to us!"  
  
"Ditto!" added Rina and Faith.  
  
Suzuka brought out her sword and pointed it at her friends. "Anyone who follows me will get it. Got it? Tell that to Aisha and Jim too. Tell them goodbye for me. I'm leaving and don't come near me or you will pay!"  
  
She turned around and headed for the door. That's when there was a large boom outside and smoke bursted the door open.  
  
"Dammit! She's here! Everybody run!" screamed Suzuka to her friends.  
  
Z.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Found in the next chapter what happens! ^_______^ REVIEW PLEASE!!!!  
  
To Senshichan 14(Katelyn, you know who you are)- Luvv you girl. Call me. Or I'll call YOU. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! ~:D 


	4. Tommorow at Five

Chapter four! XD So...much...typing. You've killed me. You've officially killed me. - - Kidding. I'm alive! WAHOOO!!! I'm one of the fastest typers in my class so it doesn't make no never mind to me. Enough with me blabbing, onto the story! :O  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Standing there, still in her schoolgirl's outfit, was Z. Suzuka just knew that she would appear at the worst time imaginable. Her right shoulder was in no use and everyone knew that to, meaning that it would be difficult to fight Z off, much less protect the other's. It was hard but Suzuka knew that she would have to deal with the pain for now or else deal with the consequences.  
  
Even though she yelled at them to run, they were frozen in fear. Z was only a small girl! What the heck could she do!?  
  
"Suzuka! I've found you once again. Ready for another round or are you going to hide away in a hole?!" shouted Z as she walked in, she noticed the other's. She told them "I'll warn you now, get out of this place if you value your life, because I don't care who gets in my way. Not even a child. Just like Suzuka doesn't care!"  
  
Z started fist fighting with the injured Suzuka. Trying to hit her wound, Suzuka had enough of just blocking. Everyone watched in amazement as she swung around to the side of Z and used the blunt side of her sword to smash into Z's right side. But despite the hard blow, Z managed to twirl and kick Suzuka in the head. Both of them separated on the opposite sides of the room.  
  
"Gene! You have to help Suzuka!" Melfina whispered to him in a rush. "She'll get hurt worse. Or even killed."  
  
"Don't worry," replied the Outlaw. "If she gets in deep I'll go in there. For right now I just want to sit back and watch someone else fight the bad guy for a change."  
  
"Lazy butt," Kitsami coughed. Gene gave her a stare.  
  
Faith and Rina cheered her on. "Go Aunty Suzuka! You can do it!"  
  
Z held her side. It throbbed in pain. She didn't understand it though. If she had used the sharp side of her sword, this fight would have been finished, Suzuka had to know that. Z pulled out a shuriken. It was time to give her another injury and leave. Z's idea wasn't to finish her off yet. Just to test her, thus, weakening her with every wound that she gave her in the rounds.  
  
Shaking off the pain, they ran at eachother once again. They smashed the small table as Suzuka was thrown into it. Before she could get up Z summer- salted into the air and kicked Suzuka right in the gut as she crashed down with the blow. Suzuka spat out a tiny amount of blood into her hand but jumped back. Z was really determined to make a fool out of her in front of her friends. Wasn't she? Suzuka knew that she would only wreck more of the place if she stayed in here.  
  
Only one solution. Suzuka had to lead Z out of here. As they swapped hits, Suzuka ran out of the door into the warm air. Z followed close behind her. Everyone started running to the door but they were both gone by the time they looked outside. They all felt so bad. What if she didn't make it?  
  
Kitsami said "We have to find her! We can't just leave her out there to die!"  
  
"You're right," Gene agreed. "For once."  
  
"Did you REALLY have to say 'for once' Gene?" questioned Kitsami under her breath.  
  
"Anyway," Faith inturrupted and took out a small radar. It had a moving circle that was going every which way. She pointed to it "That, my friend's, is Suzuka. I know exactly where she is at all times. She could be thousands of miles away and I would know where she is. Aniki gave this to me and said to put the little chip on Suzuka. So when I was hugging her I put it right on the back of her leg."  
  
"What if it becomes smashed?" asked Melfina. "Will it still work?"  
  
"I don't know. You'd have to ask aniki," replied Faith with a shrug. "And speaking of the devil..."  
  
Running down the street were Aisha and Jim. Jim was holding a small stuffed panda and Aisha had fried noodle sandwiches in her paws. They were out of breath but they pointed down the way that they had came.  
  
"Suzu...is fighting!" said Aisha. "A little girl at that!"  
  
"What's all that stuff that you have Aunty Aisha?" asked Rina, pointing to her arms. Aisha looked down. "Fried noodle sandwiches?! Yummy!"  
  
She handed one to everybody. Jim blushed and handed the panda to Kitsami and said "I got that for you. I apologize for this morning."  
  
Kitsami smiled. "Thanks."  
  
"We have to go help Aunty Suzuka!" urged on Faith. She tugged on Gene's pants. "Aniki!"  
  
"Aww man! I'll eat later!" complained Gene as they all put their sandwiches away in their rooms. They went back outside and Gene announced "Okay. Aisha, Kitsami, you come with me. You all stay here."  
  
"But aniki!" Jim said. "Why can't I come!? I don't want to be left behind like a nothing!"  
  
"You protect the girls," Gene replied.  
  
Faith handed him the radar. "Be safe, everyone."  
  
"Daddy! Be okay, okay?" asked Rina.  
  
Melfina just nodded with a smile at them all. "Just come back. Or I'll never forgive you."  
  
Gene, Aisha, and Kitsami raced down the street towards Suzuka. Hopefully in time to help their fallen friend.  
  
* * * *  
  
People ran screaming away from the battle scene in the park. Z threw the bench at Suzuka, Suzuka easily sliced through that with her sword. But only to see Z in front of her. She punched at Suzuka but she used her sword to block it, than kicked up and hit Z in the chin, sending her flying up than smashing to the ground.  
  
"Good one," complemented her enemy. Suzuka didn't lighten up to her complement. "Come one. Haven't you ever been complemented before?"  
  
"Not in a fight," Suzuka replied. Her shoulder burned like hell but she held her sword in front of her firmly. "What are you waiting for?! Attack me you little brat!"  
  
"You got it!" yelled Z and she disappeared and appeared over Suzuka's head. Then kicked her smack dab in the face, sending her flying back, hitting a tree. Z then threw one of her shurikens right at her stomach but Suzuka ran to the side making it stick into the tree. "Darn it. Stop moving!"  
  
"Over my dead body!" Suzuka shouted back.  
  
Z said "That's my plan!"  
  
She brought out a dagger and threw it at Suzuka. But Suzuka rolled on the ground, then planted her feet into the soft soil. Sensing she was right behind her, she kicked that way, getting Z right in the stomach. Z held it in agony. It was close to where she had hit her with the blunt side of her sword. It felt like one of her ribs was going to crack any moment.  
  
"I won't...loose to you!" Z screamed and took out several thing pointed shurikens. She threw them at her rival but missed by a long shot. Her vision was beginning to make three of Suzuka. "No....not now! Darn you Suzuka! I'll never give up!"  
  
"You should," Suzuka said.  
  
Z was confused. "Wh..y aren't you attacking me?!"  
  
"It would be cruel and unusual to kill a child. Especially if their mind is still like a four year old," Suzuka insulted. Z fell to her knees, breathing hard. "I wasn't the one who picked a fight with you. You're the one who came after me. So I have no intention to kill you."  
  
"Guess that explains...why..you didn't use the sharp side....of your blade," Z said, looking up at Suzuka. "But I'm your enemy!"  
  
"Like I said, I don't want to kill you."  
  
"I did pick a fight with you for revenge, you stupid woman! You have to remember killing my father! My only family left! Everytime I look at you..." Z began to say but broke it in the middle. She couldn't finish it. "Just kill me already! I'm not used to sympathy! Besides, I don't need your pity! A person should not go into battle thinking about feelings or crap like that!"  
  
"I do not have sympathy for you. I feel for you. I know what you're going through and it's the worse feeling you can have," Suzuka said. "Do you really think you're the only one that has lost their whole family?!"  
  
"Suzuka!" yelled some familiar voices. She turned around. Gene, Kitsami, and Aisha.  
  
"What in hell are you doing here?!" yelled Suzuka in anger. "Get out of here!"  
  
"No! We won't let you die!" shouted Aisha.  
  
Suzuka shook her head. She looked at Z. "Zeke-"  
  
"It's 'Z' to you, witch!" shouted Z, trying to get her angry.  
  
"Z, let's go to the abandoned town of Yafu to finish this fight. It's not that far from here. About a day from here. It's on the very edge of the dock, and I'll meet you there tomorrow. Five o' clock, sharp, kiddo," Suzuka whispered to Z. Z was gasping for breath. "Got it? Just take slow, deep breaths. Do we have a deal?"  
  
Z nodded. "Alright then. But I'm bringing my friend with me. If I die there, or win there, I want her to be there. And you will pay for two mistakes in your life. One, killing my father. And then killing my employer. Mr. Ira."  
  
"Noyone is coming with me," Suzuka replied. She looked at the others. "Noyone." Then it hit her. Ira?!  
  
When she looked back to ask Z, but she was gone. Suzuka looked up the sky. Tomorrow it would be decided. Would they both die? And who would be the final victor in this long battle of wills and mysterious pasts? She didn't want to kill Z. She had no reason to. And what was it with Ira? But if need be....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I know, that was short(to me it was), but I'll try and make it longer. And the battle scenes longer. Okay? Flames are welcome(but keep them down to a bake) HI SENSHICHAN 14!!!  
  
* * * * SamanthaSagara * * * * 


	5. Yuri Warning!

Without another word, Suzuka just started to walk off. She couldn't let her heart grow soft by looking at their faces, she decided what to do, and she would do what she set out to. Suzuka was banged up but able to walk. Nothing would make her stop from reaching the edge of that plain. It was where noyone dared to go because of the danger, the danger of falling off, and suffocating in space. So it didn't matter if they fought and destroyed there or not. One thing still rang in her mind. What Z had said before leaving.  
  
Talked about Ira. Why Ira? Was she connected to him somehow? This was to confusing and Suzuka just wanted to get it over and done with. Maybe she wouldn't see the other's again. But that would be a price to pay to see them safe. Without her there or not.  
  
"Suzuka! Don't walk away!" yelled Gene. She didn't stop. "Damn you, listen to me!"  
  
"I don't think Suzu wants to talk to us," said Aisha, looking sad. "I really don't want her to leave...."  
  
"That's okay. If she doesn't want help then she doesn't have to have it," Gene replied. He looked at Kitsami who looked like she had seen a ghost or something. "What's the matter kiddo?"  
  
"Didn't you hear what Zeke had said?" asked Kitsami. The two shook their heads. "Anyway, Zeke said that she would get revenge for Suzuka killing her father. And then for killing her employer, Ira. You know. Ira Oboki! The one that we all killed just a day ago!"  
  
"Why would Ira hire a puny kid? And for what?" Gene asked himself, but out loud. He shook his head. "We really shouldn't follow Suzuka anyway. She doesn't like us, or is mad at us, for I don't know what the hell she's thinking."  
  
Suzuka stopped dead in her tracks and swung around. She shouted "I'm trying to keep my business to myself, Starwind!"  
  
"There is no 'I' in team, Suzu!" Aisha joined in.  
  
A hook landed at Aisha's foot that stuck into the ground. Standing on the tree next to them was Z, prepared with three more hooks.  
  
"Hello there," Z said cheerfully, with a cute little smile.  
  
"Darn that little brat," said Suzuka under her breath. Her attention turned to the others "Run, already! She'll kill you if you don't!"  
  
Z threw a shuriken into Suzuka's arm, but it didn't go very deep. She only threw it light enough to draw a trickle of blood. Suzuka pulled it out with no pain involved.  
  
"I wasn't addressing you, Suzuka!" shouted Z. She looked back to the others "How do you know her?"  
  
"Why do you care?" asked Kitsami. Z's eyes turned cold towards the police girl. Kitsami shivered a bit. "We're here friends, Zeke. What is it to you? And don't you have remorse for what you did to Tonya! I mean, if she was picking on you, why didn't you just tell her! Killing her was going a bit to far!"  
  
Suzuka knew by now that Z was getting really ticked off at them. She pointed her sword out to them, ready to attack if Z did.  
  
Though, that wasn't Z's intention.  
  
"Shutup! You don't call me by my name! Only one person can and that ain't you!" said the ninja pre-teen. "And no, I don't have remorse for the killing at school. Tonya deserved it. She was going to die soon anyway because I was planning to burn this place down with my perfected Fireball of Hell teqnique but I guess that it won't be necessary."  
  
Kitsami, Aisha, and Gene were getting really pissed at this girl. What in the heck was she trying to do anyway?!  
  
"Than why didn't you kill the other two girls?" asked Aisha, with her arms crossed.  
  
Z didn't have an answer. She didn't want to say because of Monica because a ninja was supposed to have no weakness. If they knew they could use that against her. Instead of making an excuse Z decided to run away. She jumped from place to place like a rabbit that could jump long distances.  
  
"Suzuka, you can't fight that girl along," Gene kept protested. "You can't do it yourself."  
  
"You saying I'm weak?" asked Suzuka.  
  
Gene stuttered than said "You aren't weak it's just that, Z...is to strong. Okay. You're weak against her. There! I said it! You can protest against it but you know that it's the truth and nothing can change that Suzuka. You have to face the truth at one time or another. Before it gets you killed."  
  
"Hn," Suzuka replied. Turning back around, a tear fell down her cheek. "I know you're right. But you aren't coming. She'll kill you."  
  
"Then so be it!" said Kitsami.  
  
"Do you want Jim and Faith without their aniki and aunts?! Do you want Melfina without her loving husband and two friends? Do you think that Rina will do alright without her father by her side?! The answer to that is no. And it's my fault that this started anyway..."  
  
Then Gene had to ask the question. "How did this start?"  
  
Suzuka said "That's something you don't need to know. There's no reason that you should. My past is my past and that's all it can be. I plan to keep it that way."  
  
"Well, sorry about that, Miss Samurai Woman. But now that your FUTURE is like this, with US in it, I guess that WE can work this out TOGETHER. See, together can be broke up in three syllables. To-get-her. So let's go TOGETHER to get her," Kitsami shouted. She was getting really tired of this day. It was going every which way and they were being pulled everywhere. "It's time that we step our foot down and ask what happened."  
  
"You really want to know?" said a familiar voice. It was Z, once again but this time in her ninja outfit without everything attached to it too, and Z was standing right next to Aisha. All of them jumped. "Well? Do you not want to know?"  
  
Aisha shouted "STOP DOING THAT, DARNIT!"  
  
Z pointed to Suzuka "Because that witch murdered my father for money. And in my contract with Ira, it says that I have to avenge him if he does happen to die, so I have to reasons. Now...want another round Suzuka?"  
  
Suzuka said "Anytime."  
  
"You've got it!" Z said excitedly and took out her sword.  
  
In an instant, they were fighting. Pulling up ground and grass from their feet digging into the soft soil. It was ruining the whole darn park! The other's watched in amazement as Suzuka managed to keep her own while in her condition. Though, they didn't notice it, Z wasn't up to her full power because of her busted rib.  
  
As they fought, Suzuka was getting every move that she made in her brain. So when the finale came she could know every move that her opponent made. That's why Suzuka kept blocking for about ten minutes as Z just went after her. When Z jumped back, she was breathing hard.  
  
Z couldn't believe how much she has improved. It was like she was predicting every move she made.(which Suzuka was)  
  
"You're pretty fast in blocking. But you haven't hit me once. What's the matter? You getting tired or something?" questioned Z, holding her side.  
  
Suzuka knew that her side couldn't take the quick speed much longer and that if she could just get her to leave that open, she would win this round. Then injure her seriously for the main battle tomorrow.  
  
"You're the one getting tired! I can see that you're breathing hard," said Suzuka, also breathing heavily. "And you're to injured. Stop this madness now Zeke."  
  
"Shutup! And it's Z to you!" ordered Z. Time to finish this round.  
  
Suzuka dodged Z's full throttle attack by just an inch, and it left Z's hurt right side wide open. Suzuka took this opportunity to use all of her strength to smash into Z's side with the blunt side. Cracking could be heard and Z's screaming could be heard as she rolled around in pain on the ground. Suzuka put her sword in her belt, this was over. She turned her back to Z. There was no way Z could get up now.  
  
Predicted wrong.  
  
At the last moment Z jumped up and kicked Suzuka from behind in her injured solder. Suzuka held it. The pain! Curse that little brat. Hitting from behind was no way to fight. Suzuka had been so sure that she would be down for a while.  
  
"And you're the one to talk?! You're hurt seriously too!" said Z, brining out a small shuriken. "I'll just leave you another goodbye present, Suzuka!"  
  
She jumped up in the air and threw the shuriken at Suzuka. Suzuka couldn't move. That's when Gene decided to step in and used a regular gun to shoot the thing away. It spun into a nearby tree. When Z reached the ground, her ice cold eyes went to the Outlaw.  
  
"Hey! Foul play, you moron! You can't do that!" yelled Z in pure anger. "This is our fight, scar face! So stay the heck out of it already! That goes for the rest of you too!"  
  
"Scarface?!" Gene growled under his breath.  
  
"And here's the finishing blow! HA!" screamed Z as she was about to thrust her sword into Suzuka's hurt shoulder but that's when someone came between them.  
  
Monica. Before she hurt her, Z stopped. If she hadn't, she would have hit her friend in the stomach. Most likely killing her. Z, instead of being considerate, yelled at her friend(which in her opinion was being nice to warn her)  
  
"Monica?! What in the heck are you doing here?!" asked Z. "I told you not to come. You're in danger. Get out now before something happens!"  
  
"Who's Monica?" questioned everybody. And Z seemed to care about her too!  
  
"Zeke, you can't. I won't let you. Let's just go already. Alright, girl?" pleaded her friend. She took Z's sword and thrusted it into the ground. "It's not right to attack from behind. You know that. You've told me that before. And also that you can't hurt someone that has fallen, enemy or friend, you said that Zeke! Now follow your own rules. Let's wait until tomorrow. Okay?"  
  
Z blushed. "Fine already!" She took Monica around the waist and under her arm. Then put her sword in her sheath. "I'll be finishing this later, Suzuka. You're just lucky that she got between us."  
  
Suzuka and everyone else watched as she jumped away with that girl under her arm. What just happened?  
  
"Damn it!" swore Suzuka. She was to hurt to get up. Her whole body throbbed in pain. She was to weak right now to do anything. Everything started to become a big blur......  
  
Then, she passed out.  
  
"Suzuka!" cried out her friends.  
  
"We have to get her back to the house and quick. I'll treat her there. She's been putting to much stress on her already hurt body," explained Kitsami as Aisha put her over her shoulder. "That'll have to do for now, I guess."  
  
"Why don't you let me carry her?" suggested Gene.  
  
"No way! Knowing you I wouldn't let her in your arms. You're married!" said Aisha angrily as the girls marched off.  
  
Gene followed close behind and asked "What did I do?!"  
  
* * * *  
  
As Z dropped Monica off at her house(well, more like a mansion. Her family's rich)Z saw her little brothers run inside as soon as they saw Z. Hn. Little pests was what they were.  
  
"So? You sure you want to come with me tomorrow to see us fight?" asked Z, for the millionth time. "You can't if you're going to pull a stunt like that again."  
  
"I'm positive!" cheerfully said Monica. "I'm only here to protect you. You know that."  
  
"Yeah, whatever...." said Z.  
  
Before Z could walk away, Monica took Z's hand in hers. Z blushed.  
  
"Zeke, you know that I love you," Monica said. Tears started to stream down her face. "I just couldn't bare it if you were to get killed. I don't know what I would do with myself."  
  
"All I want is for you to be happy, and if my keeping alive makes you happy, I'll do that," said Z, she held Monica's chin up with her hand. "It'll all turn out good in the end. I promise that it will. Okay?"  
  
Monica nodded. Z and Monica looked into eachother's eyes. And like it was the last time they saw eachother, they kissed deeply. After fifteen seconds, they let go of eachother. They loved eachother no matter what. And didn't want to let that love die.  
  
"Be safe," said Monica with a wave as Z walked away. Z waved back.  
  
Tomorrow. It would be decided. What would happen? One family. Two lovers. Will they both be torn apart or will one of them end up in shreds? Only five o' clock sharp would tell. Two paths bound together. One destiny. And then one victor...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
OOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooohhhhhhhhh!!! Yuri! ^___^ I like Yuri and Yaoi a lot. Gravitation rules! Well, plz review! XP  
  
?YY-SamanthaSagara-YY? 


	6. Ummenter your own title here

Answer to MalletWeilderofDoom- No. This yuri doesn't go past kissing and hugging and saying 'I love you'.  
  


* * *

  
Waking up in the morning, Z knew that she had to leave right away. It was six in the morning. She was going to make sure that she left as soon as she could. Her stupid foster parents wouldn't even care anyway. They were yuppies that needed a good scare. If she had the guts she would give them what they deserve, because they con people, especially poor people. And to Z that was un-exceptable. Poor people had a right to live to.  
  
She got dressed and got all of her weapons together. Shurikens, gunpowder, her sword, and then her newest one was the spikes that Monica made especially for her. Sweet, sweet, Monica. It was made out of the strongest metal in the world. She had five of them to use and she planned to finish that Suzuka off slowly and painfully. Just like she did her father. That image of her father was implanted in her brain forever. It was hard just to think about it. Suzuka had no clue how much damage that it did to her. Revenge was the only way that Z's should could remain in a peaceful state.  
  
After all, the only reason she accepted the invitation to be Ira's body guard, and to steal parts to create Sherri, and kill people to use as zombies; was because he promised that she could fight her. When she heard that she immediately joined. That was going to happen now that he was gone. Z never would have protected that pshyco anyway, his ideals were weird, and all she did was sit around the base eating pizza while talking to Monica over the phone. Ira was stupid enough to keep her there.  
  
This was no longer a promise. It was finally going to happen. After two long years that seemed like an eternity, full of rigorous training, Z was more than strong enough to fight Suzuka. Even if she had a busted rib she could do this. She bandaged it up, keeping it in one place, and stuck a long, thin, metallic like string in there and wrapped it around it. Pulling it in place. It was more painful than anything that you can imagine but it was worth it. That was going to keep it in place. After Suzuka was dead, she could go to the hospital and get it properly treated. Tonight, Suzuka was going down. Down hard.  
  


* * *

  
Then with Suzuka, she was also up. She was sure to win. Noyone else was up so she could avoid being stopped. Z was her problem. After yesterday she knew that she wouldn't be able to protect the others from her if she went after them, while protecting herself. That would put more strain on her body. After a long night sleep she regained enough strength to move on and make her body do what she wanted it too. Z would be stopped. No holds back. Even if they both had to die in the process of the battle.  
  
It occurred to Suzuka that this Monica person is likely the girl to come with Z. It was strange for a fighter of Z's status to have a friend. Much less a girlfriend. It was obvious that Z had strong feelings for Monica, and vice versa. Suzuka didn't want to kill Z in the first place, and now with Monica there, she didn't want to do it all the more. But if it came right down to it she would do so. Not that Z had any consideration for her friends. That if she was gone that it would cause them grief. Also a very good reason to stay alive. For them. If not for herself. Though, in a battle, anything could happen. And Z was determined to kill her if nothing else seriously injure her.  
  
When Suzuka heard footsteps coming down the hallway, and she was in the kitchen, she hid behind the chair. Facing it that way. Not that whoever it was would notice. It turned out to be Faith, Gene, and Jim going in to get something to drink. Suzuka didn't want to look. She'd become soft and want to stay. She couldn't allow herself to do that.  
  
"Aniki, I don't want Suzuka to go..." said Faith to her brother. Suzuka could hear them talk loud and clear.  
  
Jim opened the refrigerator and took out some milk. "Neither do I. But if she wants to be stupid and now her life away then let her do what she wants. It's like she doesn't even care what we think. Suzuka doesn't listen!"  
  
"I know. Kitsami tried to talk sense into her yesterday but it didn't do a damn thing," said Gene as he sighed. "Stupid, stupid, stupid."  
  
Faith said "Can't we make her stay?!"  
  
Jim ruffled her hair. "People have free will, Faith. There's nothing that we can do. I guess all we can do right now is pray that she'll come back. Hopefully she'll come back...."  
  
Suzuka didn't dare make a sound but she didn't want to listen to that anymore. She starting to feel real guilty. She wasn't even sure if she'd come back. Maybe.  
  
"I hope that she will!" Faith said. "Maybe we should check how she doing?"  
  
A chill went up Suzuka's spine. OH SHOOT!  
  
Then relief came over her as Gene said "No. I think that we should let her get her sleep. She needs it as cranky as she was yesterday. Okay, kiddo's, time to go to bed! Go on!"  
  
"Where are you going?" asked Jim, with his hands on his hips. Faith finished drinking her milk.  
  
"Nothing..." Gene said with a suspicious smirk.  
  
Jim raised an eyebrow. "I know that look aniki. You're up to something! I just know it!"  
  
"Shutup," Gene replied.  
  
"Aniki Jim? Do you think that Suzuka will win?" asked Faith as she tugged on Jim's shirt. He held her hand. "Tell me the truth. Do you really think she will?"  
  
"I don't know...." replied Jim. He and and Faith walked off. He looked over at the chair which Suzuka was hiding behind, and thought *Suzuka, I know your behind there. All I want....just...be safe. I'm sorry I couldn't say that outloud but if you are leaving goodbye and it was nice knowing you. You were a good friend.*  
  
As soon as they went into their seperate rooms, Gene walked over to the chair, and looked over it.  
  
"Well, hello there," Gene said. Suzuka jumped forward. "What? Do you think that me, Jim, and Faith are stupid? Faith saw you getting ready to go out so she woke up Jim and I. We knew you were hiding around here. So? Feeling guilty yet?"  
  
"Why are you trying to do this?!" Suzuka asked. "Why are you!? I know you want me to stay here and everything, but why keep me here? Why stop me from fighting Zeke?!"  
  
Gene shrugged. "What in the world are you talking about?! We're worried about you, dumbass."  
  
"Don't you call me that," Suzuka said. "Anyway, tell everyone that I send my regrets for doing this. I'll do my best to win and I'll try to come back. Alright? Does that make you a bit happier?"  
  
"Fine," Gene said. He took out a small paper heart that was filled with cotton and he threw it to her. She caught it and looked at it curiously. "Rina made it herself. She wanted me to give it to you and say that she loves you. Oh, yeah, be careful."  
  
Suzuka smiled. "Thanks. Goodbye."  
  
"It's not goodbye. It's see you later. Just don't be reckless, okay?" Gene ordered. He smirked. "Got that?"  
  
Suzuka nodded. "Whatever." And she walked out the door.  
  
Faith and Jim came running out of their rooms and went up to their aniki.  
  
"Did it work, it she going to come back?!" asked Faith said excitedly. Gene nodded. "Yay! I can't wait!"  
  
"Alright you two, lets go to bed. It's so early in the morning and I can't believe that I actually woke up just for this crap!" Gene yawned out, stretching out his arms in the air.  
  
Jim said "You were worried about her."  
  
"Who say's I was worried?!" Gene shouted.  
  
"We do!" mocked Faith with her brother.  
  
"I'm not worried! Okay?! I'm just doing what all of you wanted me to do!" shouted Gene with his arms crossed. The two smiled at him. "What do you want now?!"  
  
"Gene! Shutup out there!" yelled Kitsami from her room. She looked outside at them. "What in blazes is going on?!"  
  
"It wasn't me!" Gene said and pointed at Faith and Jim. "Their the one's who made me be loud!"  
  
"Aunty Kitsami! Suzuka is going to come back!" announced Faith, running to Kitsami. "Isn't that great?"  
  
*I don't want to ruin it for them, saying that she said she was going to 'try' to come back. I really hope she does....* thought Gene to himself. He sat on the couch. *Oh boy. I can tell this is going to be a LONG day.*  
  


* * *

  
"You ready to leave Monica? You got everything that you want?* asked Z, as she and her friend met at the gate. Monica nodded. "Sure you won't get in trouble. I don't want you to get in trouble over me. And you've got your blades, right?"  
  
"No trouble at all," replied Monica, taking out her roller blades and sat down. Z was wearing hers too. "Missing school isn't a problem since it's cancelled for a week."  
  
Z sighed. Maybe bringing Monica wasn't such a good idea but she insisted on doing so she might as well do what she says. Even so, her family didn't like Z because of her reputation, which made Z uneasy letting Monica go on this adventure with her. What if her family found out? What if she got in deep trouble for doing what she thought was right? Oh, forget it! If Monica wanted to come Z couldn't stop her.  
  
"I meant your family," said Z, looking at the house.  
  
Monica blinked a couple times and then said "Oh, I thought you would have known by my brothers not playing outside. They're all dead."  
  
"What? Who-" Z stopped for a minute. "Did you?"  
  
A grin appeared on Monica's face. "Yep."  
  
"Why?!" shouted Z that echoed through the town. "They're your own family!"  
  
"Last night....they were talking so bad about you. Because they saw us kiss. Said I was contaminated. I wasn't going to let them say that so when they all went to sleep, bam! Off went their heads. Funny thing is, I didn't cry when I did it, and even when I talk about it I have no remorse. Seems weird but it's not. Cause' it was all for you, babe. I don't give a crap about anything or anyone else because my life is your's. I'm your's. That's all that there is for me. You die, I die. You're happy, I'm happier. You're sad, I am sadder. You suffer, I suffer more. It's my destiny. I know it sounds weird but that's what I'm meant to do and that's why I was born for. Zeke."  
  
Z smiled. That sounded like Monica alright.  
  
"I....understand. If it's really what you wanted than I guess it's okay with me too. Come on, we should get going if we want to be there before her, it'll take us all day to get there without a car."  
  
So, the two skated away. Leaving the bodies of Monica's family in the mansion.  
  


* * *

  
I know, Monica is sick. It's Z's influence. I had planned for something like this to happen. For Monica to show that she really loves Z. That's how it turned out. A violent cycle. =P Monica+Zeke=A bad, psycho pair  
  
Wise words for today-  
  
WWJD?- Means, What would Jim do?  
  
My mood- ___ I'm pissed off at school and stuff like that  
  
Silly face for today- E)  
  
Well, review plz and have a nice day! Arigato Max-sama and Kate-dono! ^__________________^ 


End file.
